Dresses
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: A Kirsten/Jude fic. Pretty sure first one on here! Summary: When Kristen buys the dress the Kirsten wanted, whats a girl to do but cry? But then Jude comes along and makes it all better! More chaps to come!
1. I promise

Jude's P.O.V

I was skating along as usual, with my feet planted on my board and i was lazily thinking about how many Cs i have in all of my classes when i started hearing this noise. It sounded like crying so i tried to skate as fast as i could towards it.

" I-I-Cant believe that she - " The girl said but then just started moaning again.

I skated up to her as soon as i saw the poor dudette. I then noticed it was kirsten.

" Uh, Dudette? " I asked her put my finger under her chin to raise her head up so i can see her. She was sitting on a bench with her head down, but i raised it up.

" A-Aren't you Nikkis friend? " She asked.

" Yeah dudette. " I said smiling.

" You J-Just gonna be M-Mean then R-Right? " She asked.

" No dudette! not at all! I wanted to see what the heck was wrong! " I said as i smiled again.

" Oh, okay. " She said smiling a little.

" So, what up? " I asked as i sat down.

" Oh, well Kristen my like best friend bought the same dress as i tried on a few days ago and she by the way, totally saw me try it on! And i even told her i was going to buy that dress today and told her to put in on hold, but then she took it out of hold and bought it, and when i told her it wasn't fair that it was on hold she said that i went over my time limit!!" And then she immediatly started crying again. I never really understood the whole Girl Rules.

" Well, uh how long did you go over your time limit dudette? " I asked. i DID understand the time limit. There was a time limit on how long you could keep things on hold.

" Only by five and a half seconds! " She said.

" Oh, thats bad. " I said there and suddenly really wanted to hug her.

" I- I know.." She said smiling for some reason.

" Im sorry dude, but i saw this totally awesome dress at some other store, for you know girls.." I said for some reason, i couldn't help myself.. I just HAD to tell her about the dress..It was at albatraz 'n' Finch but whatever.

"Really? How much was it? " She asked.

" It was only like uh..A hundred...." I said looking down at the ground.

" AWW!!!" She said looking at the floor.

" Well, how much do you have dude? " I asked.

" I only have forty.." She said.

" Well hold onto it, i promise that dress will be your by next week, monday! " I said.

" Really jude? " She asked.

" Yep! " I said standing up.

" EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she jumped up and down.

" Dudette! my ears are very fragile.." I said.

" Oh, okay! hehehehehehehehehe!!!!!! " She giggled excitedly.

" Thank you thank you thank you! Ohmygosh, you are so much better then Nikki! " She said and then hugged me.

I stood up and smiled really big at her as she walked back to work. Now how was i supposed to be able to get sixty bucks by monday?

what do you think? I thought it was about time someone wrote a Jude/Kirsten! Well here is more to come if you simply just review! THANKS!!


	2. A crash and it's FRIDAY?

**Jude's P.O.V **

**N**ow how was I supposed to get sixty bucks by monday dude!?

I shook my head and sighed. What to do? What to do..

I got on my favorite and most awesome thing in world, my skateboard. I began pushing off with my leg and did what I always did when in deep thought.

I zoned out.

I pushed with one leg on my skateboard and didn't even notice that i was getting like, totally fast. I had a look of concentration on my face. I thought smoke was gonna' come out of my ears from how hard I was thinking. I smiled slightly. Yeah.. I could do that but then..hmm..no..no..

" Jude? " I heard jen say but then again I didn't, it was like I knew what was going on...but it like..didn't register or something.

" JUDE! JUDE! DUDE, YOUR GONNA' CRA-" Jonsey began.

Too late.

I felt the wind getting knocked out of me as I hit the lemon and my head crashed right into the hard plastic. My skateboard hit the lemon too and rolled back as I fell.

I was expecting to fall onto the cold tile ground but instead I fell on my skateboard, right int he middle of my back. Ouch dudes.. that was the only word to describe it. Ouch.

" Oww!! " I screamed out.

People must of known that hurt because I hardly ever yelled out in pain from crashing on my skateboard since I was so used to it.

" Jude! " Caitlin yelled out as she opened the door from the lemon and went around to look.

Jonsey, Nikki, Jen, and Wyatt all came running over to.

" Oooh..that looks pretty bad.." Nikki said with a pained face plastered on.

" Dude! Are you okay man? " Jonsey asked a little concerned for once in his life about someone else other then himself.

" Man...yeah..I'm fine dude. " I said as I rolled off from my skateboard onto my stomach.

" You need help? " Wyatt offered.

" No. " I answered as I sat up and then stood up quickly and I picked up my board.

I sighed hoplessly and set the board in a chair carelessly.

" Jude, whats wrong? You never sigh and put your skateboard down so..so..carelessly! " Jen inquired.

" Ah..nothing bra..I'm just trying to help a friend and it's hard.."

" Really? What friends do you have other then us? "

" Uhhh..you wouldn't know her.."

I didn't want them getting all paranoid and start a fight with Kristen or anything, I also didn't want Nikki to get paranoid and start thinking I was turning into one of them or something! Whatever.. My mellow was getting harshed seriously!

" Well..we could meet _her _and then help _you _help _her_. " Jen replied.

" You just totally fried my brain dudette.." I said to Jen after her very long and confusing sentence.

" Oh.. Jude your hopeless sometimes! " Jen said smiling.

I gave her a quick smile and got his board.

" Alright well I gotta go and do some.. uh..stuff, see you dudes and dudettes later! "

" Wait, Jude! You never told us her name! " jen yelled.

I ignored her and jumped onto my board even though my back and head was killing me from my previous fall. I had to get to work!

But wait..what was I going to do!? How do I get sixty bucks by monday!!? Today was already..what was today?

Oh right, oh wait..Oh no! It couldn't be..it couldn't already be..

FRIDAY!!??

**Review! (: **


End file.
